Alex Schmidt
| and , (Alex) Schmidt Happens}} Alex is a human from Germany. She has powerful psychic powers that let her see far into the future. Appearance Alex is an average height 18 year old woman with medium-length brown hair, a bright blue crop top without sleeves, a green mini-skirt and red combat boots. She has grey eyes and sometimes carries two swords around with her. She also has a scorch mark on her right inner thigh. Backstory Alex was born in Germany and lived there most of her life. Alex discovered she had precognitive powers when she prevented her father's death by foreseeing a truck. Alex never really had much use for the powers, and used them very rarely. When Alex was 16, she found a letter in her backyard inviting her to an agency over in the USA. She managed to convince her father to take her to Los Angeles and has worked with the agency since. The agency only started experiencing true work when Earth was under attack from aliens while Amy Jackson was adventuring through the Fantendoverse. It was around this time Alex started using her powers more. Alex proved to be a standout with her skill and has tried to work with Amy. She met another team of heroes that were protecting the RTAverse and she, alongside some teammates, teamed up with them to assist in saving the world, and the team eventually added Amy. Alex and Amy have got along well and Alex strives toward saving the world daily. Personality Alex generally has a "locked in" mentality, focusing on the task at hand. She is smart and crafty with what she does. She is also good at reading minds and helping others. When she starts helping the Other Side team out, she loosens up a lot, and tends to joke around and talk a lot more that what she used to. Abilities Alex has precognitive powers that help her see what's going to happen. However, these visions can sometimes be random and out of nowhere so there are times where she is unable to trust them. She also has good skill in fighting, being able to take on a horde alone. Alex has also been seen as a great leader, despite not being a leader for the Not-So-Wonderful 75 (although she eventually became a leader as of A Day in the Life of Schmidt And Jackson). She pins this on her precognition, with it telling her what's coming around the corner. Relationships Matt Bosh Matt and Alex are boyfriend and girlfriend. The relationship started with the two having a fling in The Other Side of the Journey, then Alex going back to the Fantendoverse to admit her love for Matt in (Alex) Schmidt Happens and the two have been together since. Their relationship is both very odd and very stereotypical. They are usually extremely outwardly lovey-dovey when they are around each other in public but are very conversational and humorous when no one else is around. Carli Bailey Carli and Alex tend to get along well. They work together as a pair often and Alex finds Carli's transformation "helpful". Beth Johnson Alex and Beth have tense air between them. Alex doesn't have much trust in Beth after The Day Off, where Beth attacks and injures Alex. Anna Edmondson Alex and Anna have been good friends ever since the Not-So-Wonderful 75 started. The two like to work with each other to save the world and always keep each other updated on any threats nearby each other. Blaze Zednik Alex and Blaze get on well, and respect each other. Alex wishes to have Blaze's level of espionage. Appearances *The Not-So-Wonderful 75 - Alex is a main character in The Not-So-Wonderful 75. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Alex ends up joining the Other Side team after meeting them in The Day Off. *Fantendo - Journey - Despite not physically showing up, Alex is mentioned a few times in Fantendo - Journey, following her sleeping with and getting into a relationship with Matt Bosh, a member of the Special Ops. *Jess' Quest - Alex is a playable multiplayer character in Jess' Quest. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Alex is a recruitable character in Amy vs The Future 2. Gallery AlexSchmidt.png|Alex, as drawn by 2016-11-28_17.45.07.jpg|Alex, as drawn by Alexisprettycool.png|Alex, as drawn by Trivia *Alex is the tallest female of the Not-So-Wonderful 75. *Alex was not going to have precognition at first, but her creator decided to give her the power. *It is hinted in (Alex) Schmidt Happens and A Day in the Life of Schmidt And Jackson that Alex's favourite food is bratwursts. *Alex owns a very large German flag that she bought in Berlin at a young age. *Alex once dyed her hair blue, but changed it back after realising she looked "stupid" with blue hair. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:The Not-So-Wonderful 75 Category:Psychics Category:European Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:German Characters